Atrapada
by jenjehy
Summary: En el momento en que Tamsin levanta la vista de su whisky, se encuentra con el cuerpo de Kenzi embriagado por la música y su danza cautiva por completo a la rubia detective. Ella queda atrapada irremediablemente en sus movimientos.
1. Prólogo: Tamsin

_**N/A: Sorpresa. Escribí esto anoche, un poco entre inspirada y aburrida. Ya sé que tengo que actualizar Ragnarok (y estoy en ello, es mi prioridad número 1 eh), pero se me metió esto en la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo. Algunas personas me dijeron que les gustaría leer alguna historia más sobre Kenzi y Tamsin porque les había gustado la "pareja" en mi otro fic y de algunas sugerencias nació la idea. Y bueno, espero que me digan qué les parece la historia y si quieren que la siga, hagánmelo saber, si no la dejo tal cual está. Hice un pequeño experimento en la forma de narrar la historia...**_

_**Rating: T (si queréis que la siga, la tendré que subir M... lo sé xD )**_

_**Disclamer: No poseo nada de nada de Lost Girl.**_

* * *

><p>Dyson ha perdido miserablemente al billar. No le culpo, aunque le hubiera ganado igualmente en otra circunstancia, esta vez su ebriedad ha provocado que el juego terminara antes. Cojo mi bebida, que dejé en un saliente de la pared, mientras comienza a quejarse porque tiene mal perder. No puedo sino hacerle una mueca de burla y golpear su hombro con mi puño. Entonces comienza a alejarse hacia la barra donde espera que Trick le sirva una nueva copa. Yo sonrío con arrogancia mientras humedezco mis labios con mi whisky favorito. Observo el color anaranjado de mi bebida antes de sentirla bajando por mi garganta con aquel característico calor que me encantaba tanto. Me apoyo sobre la mesa de billar dispuesta a disfrutar de un pequeño momento de soledad con el alcohol que reposa en el vaso de cristal que sujeto entre mis manos, pero cuando mis ojos se elevan hacia el espacio frente a mí en el Dal, ella está allí, a unos metros de mí y está bailando. Dios, Kenzi está bailando delante de mí y de pronto no puedo dejar de mirar el vaivén de sus caderas y el movimiento salvaje de su cuerpo mientras está inmersa en el ritmo de la música que inunda el bar. Examino rápidamente los alrededores y veo algunos ojos fijos en ella, no soy la única que se ha percatado del baile, pero por algún motivo me molestan las miradas indiscretas sobre ella. Tomo otro trago tratando de bloquear aquellos extraños pensamientos, sin embargo, inevitablemente, mis ojos vuelven hacia Kenzi y ella me observa con una mirada llena de puro éxtasis que me deja sin respiración. Ella sonríe como si supiera el efecto que ha provocado en mí y yo tomo otro trago sin poder dejar de mirarla.<p>

Estoy perdida en sus movimientos y, cuando varias personas comienzan a bailar alrededor de ella, bloqueando mi vista, me incorporo y camino hacia ella. Necesito verla más cerca. Aferro mis dedos al vaso de cristal casi vacío mientras cruzo a través de la multitud, pensando en lo ridículo de la situación. ¡Kenzi es un simple humano! Y mi mirada recorre sus largas piernas mientras lo pienso y parece que su naturaleza ya no me importa. En seguida parpadeo y levanto mis ojos para volver a encontrarme con los de ella. Siento mi boca secarse mientras ella comienza a bailar con más lentitud, con sus caderas girando de una forma que me impide dejar de vagar por la longitud de su cuerpo con mi mirada. Sabe perfectamente que la observo y cómo lo estoy haciendo, pero no le importa, ella no se incomoda, eso la alienta a seguir.

Entonces sus manos se pierden en su pelo azabache, cerrando sus ojos y contorneándose de forma cada vez más sensual. Sus dedos van bajando, acariciando su rostro y luego su costado, con una delicadeza desesperante que me atrapa más si es posible. Aunque cuando sus orbes se posan sobre mí de nuevo, ya sé que no podré escapar de ella por el momento y de pronto me siento excitada.

Ella extiende su mano y me quita el vaso, porque se ha acercado a mí con extrema lentitud sin que me diera cuenta. Se toma mi whisky de un trago, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los míos y luego deja el vaso vacío en cualquier parte sin dejar de sonreír de forma coqueta. Sigue bailando pero sin ni siquiera rozarme. Quiero… No. Necesito que me toque. Parece que una llamarada recorre mi cuerpo en agonía por su cercanía, pero no me muevo porque estoy a su merced y ella lo sabe.

Para cuando decide inclinarse hacia mí, tengo que luchar por controlar el desbocado latir de mi corazón. Es imposible.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta con su aliento impregnado en alcohol y sin borrar su sonrisa al mirarme.

No le respondo ya que siento uno de sus dedos tocar fugazmente mi vientre y esa mera caricia ha provocado un latido doloroso entre mis muslos. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de poder asentir afirmativamente a su pregunta.

—Baila conmigo —me susurra cerca de mi oído y sus labios rozan mi mejilla por un momento.

—Creo que ya tienes diversión por ti misma —consigo decir con un gran esfuerzo por mantener mi voz audible.

—Creo que será más divertido contigo —vuelve a susurrarme, tan cerca, que su aliento caliente acaricia la piel de mi cuello y la siento erizarse por ello.

Kenzi toma las solapas de mi chaqueta y tira ligeramente de mí, aproximándome a ella. Entonces siento el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y no puedo sino lamentar haber levantado los ojos de mi whisky cuando siento la humedad brotar de mí, deseándola salvajemente. Su nariz se frota contra la mía suavemente y el aire agitado sale de su boca golpeando mis labios, provocando que no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea besarla, pero su cuerpo moviéndose contra el mío me descontrola y entre el azul de su mirada descubro su excitación que no hace sino incrementar la mía. Es en ese momento cuando se escucha la voz de Bo llamando a Kenzi sobre la música que suena y ella se separa rápidamente sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Se muerde el labio inferior en un debate interno entre quedarse o ir en busca de su amiga, hasta que vuelve a resonar la voz impertinente de la súcubo llamándola, cada vez más cerca.

—A veces odio realmente a Bo —me dice mirando hacia el suelo—. Pero igualmente no te librarás de bailar conmigo, rubita —añade levantando su mirada hacia mí—. Dios… No te vas a librar —concluye en un tono caliente antes de darse media vuelta e irse, dejando que sus ojos rueden por mi cuerpo sin ningún reparo.

Y me quedo allí viendo cómo se aleja con su inoportuna amiga súcubo. Parece que su lejanía comienza a deshacer el efecto en el que me vi envuelta por ella y golpeo mi frente avergonzada por mi actitud. Sin embargo, no puedo borrar la imagen del movimiento del cuerpo de Kenzi de mi cabeza y menos negar el deseo que ha despertado en mí. La ironía es que nunca me ha interesado nada relacionado con bailar.

Necesito una copa... Realmente, mucho más que una copa, pero un poco de alcohol debería relajarme. Y me dirijo a la barra, donde está Dyson que parece que no ha visto nada de lo que ha pasado, y que comienza a hablarme de cosas a las que no puedo escuchar, porque todo lo que existe en mi mente en ese momento es Kenzi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿La sigo o no? ¿Tienen otras ideas? Dejen una review y díganme *puppy face*<em>**


	2. Prólogo: Kenzi

_**N/A: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y ánimos. Me ha emocionado mucho leerlos y sin duda seguiré con ella. Aquí va el segundo capítulo, a ver qué tal les parece cómo voy planteando la historia y si les sigue interesando por dónde va. Me voy a tomar algunas licencias respecto a la serie en algunos acontecimientos, así que realmente no tengan mucho en cuenta lo que ha sucedido en la serie a la hora de leer esta historia.**_

* * *

><p>El agua fría golpea mi piel y ni siquiera me inmuto cuando siento el ligero dolor en mis músculos debido al frío. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y poso mis manos sobre los azulejos de la ducha, intentando sostener mi cuerpo. En medio de la oscuridad de mi mente aún asoman sus ojos verde esmeralda, observándome con tanto deseo que todavía mi cuerpo se estremece.<p>

Yo soy humana, ¿no? Tamsin sabe eso. ¿Entonces por qué me miraba como si no lo fuera? Siempre estaba ese recelo y ese miedo, no sé cómo explicarlo, ningún fae me miraba como lo hacía Bo: como a una igual. Diablos. Ni Dyson, ni siquiera Hale. Sí. En sus ojos siempre estaba ese extraño brillo haciéndome recordar que yo no era igual que ellos, que era algo inferior. Y Tamsin… Bueno, ella ni se había molestado en mirarme hasta esta noche.

Siento mis uñas arañando las baldosas de la ducha desesperadamente, como si eso pudiera sofocar mis nervios, y aprieto aún más mis ojos, intentando espantar a Tamsin lejos de mi cabeza. El frío del agua va apagando mi cuerpo poco a poco, pero aún la veo. Solamente mirándome a mí, en el Dal. Primero pienso que quiere intimidarme porque no le gusta que una humana esté divirtiéndose en el bar libremente, así que bailo y, sí, la miro, directamente a los ojos, porque nadie me va a achantar con aires de superioridad. Entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de su mirada. Ella no me miraba como a una humana, ella miraba como a una mujer. Grabado en mi cerebro todavía sigue el brillo de sus ojos verdes, llenos de deseo, y los movimientos indiscretos sobre mi cuerpo, examinándome sin pudor. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que ese tipo de miradas las recibía todos los días.

Cierro el agua y apoyo mi espalda sobre las baldosas. Me aparto los mechones negros que están pegados sobre mis mejillas y los coloco detrás de mis orejas. Miro el plato de la ducha, donde hileras de agua aún corren al sumidero. Lo intento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió hace tan solo unas horas. Fue divertido descubrir a la valquiria tan interesada en mí de repente. Estaba demasiado aburrida mientras Bo trataba de evitar a Dyson y a la vez intentar acercarse a él. Me dijo «noche de chicas, salgamos a divertirnos», cuando en realidad quería decir «vamos a ver cómo le va a Dyson sin mí». En serio, esta mujer no se puede conformar con tener a una doctora loca por ella, necesita ser el centro de atención de todos. En fin, me pareció divertido jugar a seducir a la fría y hosca valquiria. El problema fue que no me esperaba que eso me excitara tanto. ¡Y casi nos besamos! Debió ser aquella extraña bebida que me dio Trick… Sí, definitivamente. También era condenadamente atractiva…

—Incluso para una mujer hetero —murmuro golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

Me echo a reír como una estúpida y decido que es hora de salir de la ducha, secarme y ponerme mi pijama. Lo hago rápidamente. Mi cuerpo se siente liberado y mi mente un poco más despejada después de la ducha fría. La necesitaba, urgentemente. Incluso Bo me preguntó que si estaba bien. Le dije que sí mientras intentaba ocultar el temblor de mis piernas y que mis bragas estaban empapadas. Realmente no necesito volver a pensar en eso otra vez.

Me tiro a la cama y me envuelvo con las sábanas. El sol no debe tardar en salir y el cansancio me vence rápido.

_Alguien me roza la espalda. Un suave roce que me provoca un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal. Dejo de bailar y de pronto sus ojos me miran fijamente mientras está frente a mí. Mi respiración se vuelve pesada observando cómo se mueve bordeando mi cuerpo. Entonces, su boca atraviesa mi cuello, acariciando mi piel con su aliento caliente, poniendo mis vellos de punta cuando sus labios me rozan ligeramente… Sus manos delinean mi torso, contornean mis pechos… Sus uñas arañan la tela de mi camisa, apartándola de su camino… Un frenético latir entre mis piernas… Mis caderas se elevan buscando contacto y me estremezco cuando su muslo interfiere mi movimiento. Su roce delicioso no me calma, sino me acelera y cada vez quiero más._

_Levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con su boca desesperada por besarme. Me doy cuenta de cuánto necesito sentir esos labios junto a los míos y cierro el espacio que queda fundiéndonos en un beso loco, lleno de necesidad. Su cuerpo se mueve contra el mío, su lengua se desliza con la mía, sus manos toman mi cuerpo, manteniéndome cerca, y yo solo siento que me derrito con toda la intensidad que me recorre._

_Se retira un momento, solo un poco. Siento su respiración agitada muy cerca. No quiero que se aleje de mí, pero solo necesita admirarme un poco con esa mirada salvaje que me estremece nuevamente. Le abro mis piernas como una invitación a algo más y su mano se desliza dentro de mis pantalones. Sus labios se curvan una sonrisa satisfecha cuando sus dedos se mueven entre mi caliente humedad. Mi mente se deshace de placer mientras me retuerzo entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo. No me importa ya nada. Estoy atrapada en ella._

Me despierto de pronto, cubierta en sudor y con el corazón loco dentro de mi pecho. ¿Qué acabo de soñar? Oh, sí, lo sé bastante bien. Acabo de tener el sueño más intenso y caliente de toda mi vida con una mujer, pero no una mujer cualquiera. He tenido un maldito sueño erótico con Tamsin.

Trato de levantarme pero un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me lo impide. Por un momento me sobresalto, pero luego me fijo en su piel oscura y sus formas musculadas. Me giro y lo veo durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, en ropa interior. Oh… Hale. Probablemente vino anoche, cuando pudo escaparse de su trabajo como Ash. Seguro que yo estaba profundamente dormida y no quiso despertarme, incluso si no nos veíamos últimamente casi nada. Teniendo sueños tórridos con Tamsin mientras él estaba a mi lado… Se me incendian las mejillas de vergüenza. Pero no pasa nada, ¿no? Fue solo un sueño, no tiene que ver con lo que siento por Hale. Es solo que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a lo que pasó con Tamsin y me acosté con eso en la cabeza. Es solo un sueño, un ardiente y caliente sueño, sí, pero nada más.

Me hago la dormida enseguida. No quiero despertar a Hale, prefiero que siga durmiendo y que se vaya más tarde. No me sentiría cómoda mirándolo tan siquiera y no sé por qué. Fue solo un estúpido sueño.


	3. Capítulo 1: 3 semanas después

**_N/A: _**_Después de tres siglos, más o menos, traigo nuevo capítulo. Me está costando un poco actualizar mis fics, pero el capítulo es bastante extenso y tiene más o menos el contenido que debía haber publicado. En fin tengo algunos problemas de concentración e inspiración, por llamarlos de alguna forma, y no me gusta mucho lo que estoy escribiendo y por eso estoy tardando. Al final me decante por volver al narrador en tercera persona, donde estoy más cómoda. Es un poco introductorio este capítulo para presentar la situación en la que se va a desarrollar la historia, pero en el próximo ya comenzarán a suceder más cosas. Espero que les guste y deseo leer vuestras opiniones al respecto._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: 3 semanas después<strong>

No necesita mirarlo a la cara para saber que está molesto, si es que era capaz de verle el semblante que tenía, pues enseguida se alejó dándole la espalda. Ella suspira aún con la respiración acelerada, aferrando los dedos sobre el borde de la mesa donde estaba apoyada. Escucha el sonido de la cremallera de los pantalones de él y lo ve seguidamente abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Vuelve a suspirar, perdiendo la mirada en el suelo. Sabe que no debía haberlo provocado, pero era la primera vez en muchos días que se habían quedado solos. Ella comienza a sentirse bastante mal, no está cómoda, tiene incluso vergüenza de lo que ha pasado. Suspira por tercera vez consecutiva, levantando la vista hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho. Entonces se incorpora, se inclina, agarra el borde de sus bragas, que seguían enredadas en sus tobillos, y tira de ellas hacia arriba. Lanza una mirada hacia él, pero la está ignorando, solo lo ve resoplar y pasarse una mano por la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Ella se coloca la minifalda y la blusa, y trata de acercarse a él.

—Fue una imprudencia —le dice cuando la oye moverse detrás de él.

—Lo siento —le responde agachando la mirada, avergonzada.

—Pudo haber entrado cualquiera y habernos visto —le incrimina con enfado, todavía sin darse la vuelta—. Soy el Ash y no puedo… —Se da la vuelta y no termina la frase porque ve los llameantes ojos azules de ella, listos para replicarle.

—No te cortes, dilo —le dice molesta—. ¿No puedes estar con una humana? ¿Es eso?

—Kenzi —le habla con un tono más suave—, es peligroso, lo sabes. Nada en el mundo me gustaría más que estar contigo, sin miedo, libremente, como una pareja normal y salir por ahí juntos, sintiéndome orgulloso y afortunado de tenerte conmigo.

—Pues debiste contarme que esto sería así —le replica esquivando sus ojos—. No me sentiría como si fuera tu puta.

—¡Kenzi! —le reprocha herido—. Sabes que no es así.

—Yo no sé nada ya —grita sin importarle si alguien puede escucharla. Ve como él intenta callarla, pero lo ignora y sigue hablando con el mismo tono enfadado—. Casi un mes y ni te he visto. Dos noches has ido a buscarme a mi cama y por la mañana ni siquiera estabas. Necesito estar contigo y no así, estar de verdad.

—Lo sé, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo? —trata de decirle en un tono más bajo para relajarla, lo último que quiere es que se den cuenta que Kenzi está en su despacho—. También te necesito, pero esto no es tan fácil, tienes que ser más paciente y confiar en mí. No puedes venir al Complejo de las Luces a provocarme, ¿tienes idea del peligro que sería que te descubrieran aquí conmigo?

—¡Pues lo siento! Tampoco te vi oponerte con mucha insistencia —le espeta con indiferencia.

—¡Deja de gritar! —vocifera perdiendo los nervios—. A veces eres una cría.

—Gritaré todo lo que quiera.

—Mejor vete, tengo una reunión en quince minutos con algunos ancianos —dice harto de la discusión y de toda aquella situación. Él pasa al lado de ella y vuelve a darle la espalda mientras se acerca a su escritorio para buscar algunos papeles entre los montones que tiene allí.

—Bien, pues llámame cuando necesites a tu puta de nuevo —le reprocha al salir del despacho, dando un portazo.

Kenzi camina rápidamente por los pasillos del complejo, sintiendo como si cada par de ojos que la mira la estuviera juzgando. Se siente terrible, quiere llorar, pero no puede mostrarse como una humana débil y frágil entre aquellos faes. Sigue caminando, manteniendo el talante de orgullo hasta que llega al laboratorio. Empuja la puerta con la mano sin percatarse de lo que allí dentro podía haber. Entonces se queda inmóvil y en silencio. Debería haber llamado a la puerta antes de entrar.

Bo sujeta el rostro de Lauren entre sus manos mientras se están besando. Aún cuando la doctora se percata enseguida de que no están solas, y golpea a la súcubo en sus hombros para que se retire, la gótica humana ha visto suficiente.

—¡Kenzi! —exclama Bo dando un paso hacia atrás y separándose de Lauren, que baja el rostro avergonzada.

—Quizá debí llamar…

—Oh, Lauren me estaba hablando sobre nuestro próximo caso —la corta inmediatamente Bo. Su amiga la mira con cierta suspicacia porque piensa que es una excusa para salir del bochorno.

—Puede que entonces te deje hacer a ti solita ese caso —dice Kenzi haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Tenemos que buscar una piedra que necesita, ¿verdad, Lauren? —añade la súcubo tratando de eliminar las ideas que seguramente se estaban formando en la cabeza de su amiga. Bo busca rápidamente con la mirada el apoyo de la doctora.

—Sí —habla la humana rubia tratando de actuar como si sus mejillas no estuvieran rojas de vergüenza—. Un cristal, más concretamente. Lo tiene un fae —explica dejando salir un pequeño suspiro tembloroso.

—Eso, un cristal —repite Bo con una risa nerviosa—. Él va a dar una fiesta y nosotras nos colaremos, buscamos el cristal y nos vamos de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Su nombre es Godofredo —continúa explicando Lauren, recuperando la tranquilidad y que se detiene al escuchar la risilla de Kenzi. Levanta la vista hacia ella y descubre cómo Bo también comienza a reírse junto a su amiga. La doctora decide continuar explicándoles, confiando que a pesar de la poca seriedad que muestran, sean capaces de cumplir con la misión que necesita que lleven a cabo—: Es un fae de los deseos.

—¿Cómo un genio de la lámpara? —pregunta Kenzi emocionada. Bo le da un pequeño golpe con el reverso de la mano en el hombro mientras se ríe.

—No, se alimenta de los deseos de las personas, normalmente materiales, por lo que recolecta objetos deseados por millonarios y luego organiza subastas para alimentarse —explica Lauren tranquilamente—. También tiene objetos raros simplemente por el hecho de que otros los observen y los deseen.

—Me preguntaba si recuperar este cristal nos puede traer problemas con los faes —comenta Kenzi con cierta desconfianza hacia las intenciones de Lauren. Lo último que necesitaba ella y Bo era cometer delitos en el mundo fae.

—De alguna forma él robó este cristal —confiesa Lauren desviando la mirada lejos de las dos mujeres. Ella se pasa una mano entre su cabello rubio y suspira seguidamente. Kenzi puede ver que es un tema que pone nerviosa a la doctora y sus sospechas sobre la misión se disparan.

—Así que tenemos que robárselo a él —comenta la gótica adivinando exactamente de lo que se trata la 'misión'. Lauren solo asiente mirando hacia Bo.

—¿Es que el Ash no tiene agentes para estas cosas? —pregunta la súcubo confusa—. Digo, sin ofender, lo haremos encantadas.

—No quiero que el Ash se entere —habla muy seriamente Lauren, mirando directamente a los ojos de Bo—. Es que… digamos que lo perdí —añade con cierta vergüenza—. Podría meterme en un lío si el Ash sabe algo sobre eso y encima se trata de un fae de las Sombras, no puedo confiarle esto a cualquiera.

Kenzi alza sus cejas mirando incrédula a Bo. Su gesto de incredulidad se agrava al ver la cara que ha puesto su amiga mientras mira a Lauren. No se escapa de su atención el brillo que destellan los ojos marrones de su amiga y tampoco la ligera curvatura que se forma en sus labios. Un extraño silencio se forma y Kenzi intercambia miradas entre Bo y Lauren, aunque ellas parece que se han olvidado de la presencia de la chica gótica.

—Lauren, no te preocupes —dice rápidamente Bo—, conseguiremos ese cristal, ¿verdad, Kenzi?

—Como si pudiera convencerte de lo contrario —murmura de forma indiferente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclama Bo con emoción, tratando que Lauren no escuche lo que dice su amiga.

—Bo, no sabes lo agradecida que estaré —le dice la doctora con una leve sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por nada —le responde Bo mientras pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Kenzi—, somos las mejores haciendo esto.

—¿Somos las mejores robando? —comenta su amiga, divertida.

—No —dice la súcubo rápidamente con cierto nerviosismo—, las mejores, quiero decir, ayudando a la gente.

Kenzi suelta algunas carcajadas y Bo aprovecha que tiene su brazo sobre los hombros de la gótica para empujarla y llevársela rápidamente del laboratorio de Lauren antes de que cualquier otra estupidez la abochorne delante de la doctora. Incluso cuando salen de allí, la risa de Kenzi es más intensa mientras Bo la fulmina con la mirada.

—Graciosa —le dice con ironía, retirando el brazo sobre su amiga—, vaya imagen tendrá Lauren ahora de mí.

—Tranquila —le responde Kenzi dejando de reír—, esa algún día se caerá al suelo al resbalar por las babas que produce cada vez que te ve. —Su amiga vuelve a fulminarla con la mirada y el golpe que le da en el brazo impide que la humana rompa a reír de nuevo. Más seria, Kenzi mira a su amiga antes de hablarle, cambiando de tema—: Respecto a la misión, Lauren va a pagar, ¿verdad? —Bo no le responde, solo sonríe ampliamente mientras camina alegremente—. ¡Súcubo! Te he hecho una pregunta —le grita su amiga.

La súcubo no dice nada. Lo cierto es que solo lo hacían por ayudar a Lauren y a Kenzi no le iba a parecer bien trabajar gratis.

#

El lugar es un pequeño local con bebidas, música y gente agradable a la vista. A Bo se le disparan los ojos a azul nada más entrar por la puerta. Sin duda, debe de llevar sin alimentarse desde que se peleó con Dyson por… Bueno, Kenzi no puede recordar cuántas veces se habían peleado esos dos.

No obstante, ellas no están allí por la fiesta, lamentablemente. Gastan más de tres horas intentando explorar el lugar. Descubren al fae de los deseos, un señor trajeado, bajito y rechoncho de pelo blanco.

—Espero no tener que usar mis poderes en él —comenta Bo cuando lo ve—. Te aseguro que mirarlo me apaga mi apetito más rápido que las inyecciones de Lauren.

Kenzi intenta no reírse mientras comienzan a seguirlo. Godofredo las conduce hacia una zona restringida, a la cual no es difícil acceder, ya que el guardia que vigila la puerta de entrada se distrae con relativa facilidad debido a las féminas del local. Hay que añadir que Bo también se estaría distrayendo por lo mismo si no fuera porque su amiga la obligaba a concentrarse en la misión. Kenzi analiza la seguridad del lugar mientras avanzan por los corredores de aquella parte del local. Tan solo unos guardias y un sistema de alarma. Si evitan todo eso no tendrán problemas.

Ellas se esconden detrás de una esquina, observando el pasillo que da al despacho del fae de los deseos. El hombre entra con una bolsa, que suponen que lleva algún objeto valioso dentro. Bo y Kenzi no pueden acercarse más, ya que algunos guardias se pasean por allí. Para la gótica no escapa de su atención un pequeño pulsador que llevan los hombres en una mano y que no dejan de pulsar cada pocos segundos, debe estar relacionado con el sistema de alarma, piensa ella.

—Al otro lado hay como una puerta de emergencia, quizá podríamos entrar por allí —dice Bo en voz baja mientras le señala a Kenzi la dirección. Podrían probar, sería más inteligente que cargar contra un grupo de guardias que pueden activar el sistema de alarma fácilmente, a Kenzi le parece buena idea.

De pronto, Godofredo sale de su despacho y las dos mujeres observan cómo utiliza una tarjeta magnética para cerrar la puerta. Luego comienza a dirigirse en la dirección en la que están escondidas y ellas tienen que salir de allí a toda prisa.

—Cerradura electrónica —comenta Kenzi mientras camina veloz junto a Bo para evitar ser descubiertas—. Estamos jodidas.

—Solo tenemos que quitarle la tarjeta de acceso —le dice la súcubo como si no fuera importante—. Incluso podría intentar seducirlo —añade con una mueca de asco—, pero que ese sea nuestro último recurso, ¿vale?

Kenzi se tapa la boca con las dos manos ahogando una carcajada en su garganta y corre junto a Bo hacia la salida. Por suerte, el guardia sigue distraído con las bellezas femeninas que lo rodean. La gótica tira del brazo de su amiga para alejarse de allí antes de que Godofredo saliera de la zona restringida y las viera. Sería mejor si el fae de los deseos no se percataba de ellas por el momento, de hecho, si podían hacer aquella misión sin que nadie viera sus rostros, mejor. Lo último que quería Kenzi era meterse en problemas con faes de las Sombras. Si los faes de las Luces ya eran unos capullos, no quería pensar en qué podrían hacer los del otro bando.

Bo se resiste al principio a alejarse, mirando con ojillos de pena a algunas de las atractivas faes que están cerca del guardia de la puerta. Sin duda, parece que lleva tiempo sin alimentarse decentemente. No obstante, una simple palabra es capaz de desactivar todo el sistema súcubo de su amiga.

—Dyson —dice Kenzi cuando ve la figura del cambiaformas lobo moverse entre la multitud inmersa en la música del local.

—¿Qué? —exclama Bo encontrando la mirada del rubio detective, que también se ha percatado de la presencia de ambas chicas y ya se aproxima a ellas con paso enérgico.

Dyson se acerca a Bo y, automáticamente, Kenzi libera el brazo de su amiga mientras observa al lobo con fijeza. Casi se puede imaginar chispas de ira saltando de la cabeza del rubio fae cuando agarra el brazo de la súcubo y la aparta hacia un lado con disimulo.

—¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí? —le espeta de mal humor.

—Lauren necesitaba una cosa —le replica con cierta arrogancia al nombrar el nombre de la doctora. Se puede apreciar claramente la tensión que cruza el rostro del lobo al escuchar el nombre de la humana en boca de Bo.

—¡No podéis estar aquí! —le vuelve a decir—. Vais a estropear la operación en la que llevamos trabajando Tamsin y yo durante semanas.

—Sabes, Dyson, el poder de la adivinación no es una cualidad de las súcubos, yo qué sé lo que hacéis tú y esa valquiria aquí —sigue protestando Bo con aires de prepotencia—. ¡Y me estás haciendo daño! —le grita, soltando el agarre que la mantenía unida al detective.

Kenzi rueda los ojos ante el panorama que se presenta. Bo y Dyson siguen discutiendo sin percatarse de la presencia de ella, ni de la del resto de personas que los rodean. Kenzi cree que es el momento ideal para irse de allí. No tiene el humor necesario para aguantar las disputas de Bo y Dyson, que es lo único que hacían cada vez que se encontraban. Ellos le hacían pensar en su relación con Hale, en la manera en la que últimamente se trataban y en las discusiones que tenían. Un nerviosismo revolotea por la boca del estómago de Kenzi mientras medita en si ellos acabarían como Dyson y Bo. Trata de convencerse de que en el caso de Hale es distinto, porque es el Ash ahora y todavía no puede exponerse con un humano, pero las cosas cambiarían, Hale lucharía para que estuvieran juntos y aquello ayudaría a todos aquellos faes y humanos que deseaban estar juntos. Kenzi sonríe con cierto orgullo, Hale y ella iban a traer un buen cambio para todos.

Pronto llega a la barra. Se sacude el pelo coquetamente cuando unos chicos se voltean a verla. Ella se hace la indiferente, apoyando un brazo sobre la superficie de la barra y dejando que sus ojos estudien el grupo de personas que bailan a unos pocos metros de allí. Kenzi comienza a pensar en qué bebida puede tomar hasta que recuerda que no tiene dinero encima. Quizá puede conversar con aquellos chicos de antes e intentar ganarse con su simpatía que la invitaran a una copa. O puede que la ignoraran cuando supieran que era humana. Kenzi suspira tratando de apartar esa idea y continúa observando a la gente de los alrededores.

Entonces encuentra al fae de los deseos, ese tal Godofredo, acompañado de una rubia exuberante, entre el grupo de personas que están bailando. Está bastante entretenido babeando por los encantos de aquella mujer, podría acercarse y tratar de husmear en sus bolsillos en busca de la tarjeta de acceso a su despacho. Estudia realmente sus posibilidades mientras lo observa atentamente y hace una mueca de desagrado ante la escena que está viendo con aquella pareja.

—¿Qué va a tomar? —escucha que le dice el camarero tras la barra.

Kenzi lo ignora. Algo se agita en su interior, involuntariamente claro, pero la inquieta. Un hormigueo sube hasta su garganta y hace que el aire se atasque dificultando la respiración por un momento, el momento en el que su mirada se cruza con el verde de unos ojos que hacía tres semanas que había visto por última vez. Ella no debería de sentirse así… ¿o sí? Kenzi mira hacia otra parte con disimulo, pero no puede evitar que la curiosidad la incite a comprobar si aquellos ojos verdes la siguen observando y no, no lo hacen.

La humana ajusta su postura, apoyando los codos sobre la barra, a la cual está dando la espalda, y trata de recomponerse mientras examina con más detenimiento la escena en la que está envuelto aquel repelente fae de los deseos. Algo no está bien en Kenzi después de reconocer que aquella rubia exuberante que lo acompañaba no era otra sino Tamsin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la valquiria de todas formas con un tipo como ese? Ella era lo suficiente atractiva como para poder estar con alguien más… agradable a la vista. Las manos de la detective se mueven sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, Kenzi incluso podía sentir arcadas si miraba aquella escena con más detalle. Sin embargo, Godofredo se aleja de ella de pronto y camina hacia la barra con una sonrisa provocativa que le revuelve el estómago a la humana. Entonces ve la mueca de asco en el rostro de Tamsin, cuando el hombre ya le está dando la espalda, y cómo se guarda algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de comenzar a alejarse. «¡La tarjeta de acceso!» se da cuenta Kenzi enseguida, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Tamsin con ese tipo. «Si al final va a resultar que la chica es lista», piensa.

Kenzi busca a Bo con la mirada, pero no logra hallarla. No tiene ni idea en dónde se ha podido meter. «¡Maldita súcubo!», maldice mientras espera que no se lo esté montando con Dyson. Está claro que Kenzi debe tomar una decisión. Tamsin tiene la tarjeta de acceso del despacho de Godofredo, seguramente, y es allí donde debe estar el cristal que necesita Lauren. «Tengo que hacerlo por mí misma», piensa comenzando a caminar. Encuentra rápidamente a la valquiria, balanceando sus hombros levemente y contorneando su esbelta figura muy cerca de, tiene que admitir Kenzi, un tío que está como un tren. No puede escapar de la atención de la pequeña humana cómo Tamsin se mueve junto a aquel hombre y una de sus manos le está sacando unos billetes del bolsillo del pantalón. Kenzi se ríe para sí misma divertida por la situación. El pobre desgraciado está demasiado maravillado por la sensualidad que desprende la detective con su sonrisa arrogante, su mirada seductora de grandes ojos verdes y su cálida cercanía, cómo para darse cuenta de que le están robando. A Kenzi la recorre un escalofrío recordando la agradable sensación de sentir a Tamsin junto a ella. «¡No era agradable!», intenta reprenderse, aunque sabe que es inútil porque recuerda perfectamente lo que había sucedido entre ellas. ¿Tamsin lo recordaría? ¿Le había dado importancia siquiera o pensaría que había sido efecto del alcohol? ¿Acaso importaba la opinión de Tamsin? Para Kenzi fue solo un estúpido juego que no debía haber empezado.

La valquiria comienza a moverse de nuevo, alejándose del apenado hombre que la observa irse. La humana la sigue, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente para que la fae no la descubra. Kenzi debe llegar al despacho del Godofredo ese, tomar el cristal y salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Tamsin, por su parte, sabe lo que hace: despista al guardia, se cuela en la zona restringida y camina con agilidad y sigilo por el corredor poco iluminado y desierto. Quizá con demasiada agilidad, porque en cuanto tuerce la primera esquina del pasillo, Kenzi pierde el rastro de la valquiria. La detective ha desaparecido delante de sus narices. ¿Es acaso eso una habilidad de su especie?

—Mierda —gesticula la humana sin apenas producir ningún sonido.

Sin embargo, de pronto, alguien la inmoviliza desde atrás. Un brazo rodea su garganta y otro retiene sus manos. Kenzi intenta luchar, pero no se puede mover.

—¡Suéltame, cobarde! —grita la humana tratando de zafarse entre los brazos de su captor.

Inmediatamente siente unos labios sobre su oreja y apenas puede oír que se trata de la voz de una mujer la que le susurra, porque aquel gesto repentino le provoca escalofríos por su espalda:

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —escucha que le dice. Los pensamientos de Kenzi se vuelven lentos de repente, solo porque se da cuenta que debe tratarse de Tamsin.

—Yo… no —balbucea la humana con cierto de temor por la ventaja que tiene la valquiria sobre ella en aquel momento, pero la otra mujer la libera y Kenzi puede darse la vuelta para encararla. Trata de reponerse antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la detective, o al menos de simular que no le ha afectado lo que acaba de suceder.

Tamsin la está mirando con el ceño fruncido y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Su pose es arrogante y Kenzi no puede evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por ella, pero es demasiado orgullosa para dejar que la valquiria se dé cuenta. Ella no parece la misma mujer que la de la última vez, ni sus ojos verdes parecen observarla con la misma luz que la de hace tres semanas. Es como si lo que pasó en el Dal hubiera sido una ilusión. Quizá Kenzi iba demasiado borracha aquella noche…

—Te hice una pregunta —vuelve a decir Tamsin.

La gótica parpadea varias veces y se aclara la garganta aliviando el nudo que de pronto el nerviosismo había formado en ella. Lo último que necesita es mostrarse débil ante Tamsin. Así que respira hondo y la mira fijamente a los ojos, tratando de olvidar por un momento que aquella fue la mujer que encendió un salvaje deseo en su cuerpo en una ocasión.

—No te seguía, solo… caminaba por el mismo sitio por donde ibas tú —le responde con sarcasmo y soberbia.

—¿Y pretendes que me crea esa tontería? —le pregunta la valquiria de mala manera.

—Pues no estaría mal, la verdad —le dice mientras se encoge de hombros de forma indiferente. Tamsin rueda los ojos como respuesta y Kenzi continúa hablando—: Pero tampoco te iba a apuñalar por la espalda, no hacía falta que me rompieras el cuello.

Tamsin la sigue mirando con gesto impasible. Kenzi se frota el cuello con ambas manos de forma exagerada y la valquiria toma una lenta y profunda bocanada de aire tratando de ser paciente con ella. No, aquella Tamsin no se parece en nada a la que vio en el Dal aquella noche.

—¿Por qué me seguías? —le pregunta de nuevo, dando un paso hacia ella y acortando el espacio entre ellas. Kenzi debe añadir que quizá el espacio es ahora demasiado corto, la valquiria está prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal. Debe ser su táctica de intimidación. Es efectiva, ciertamente, el corazón de la humana late como un loco dentro de su pecho.

—Necesitaba llegar al despacho de Godofeo —le dice como si no la estuviera poniendo nerviosa la actitud y cercanía de Tamsin.

—Es Godofredo —la corrige la otra mujer.

—Igualmente es un nombre horrible, lo mejor que hago es no acordarme —le replica, aunque Tamsin la ha ignorado completamente y ha comenzado a caminar por el corredor, dándole la espalda—. Si vas por ese pasillo te vas a encontrar con unos guardias —le dice la humana intentando seguir el paso de la valquiria.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunta Tamsin deteniéndose y mirando a Kenzi con cierta desconfianza.

—Pues porque vine antes con Bo —le responde con aires de prepotencia por conocer aquella información que la detective parecía ignorar.

—Pues los dejaré inconscientes, vaya problema —bufa con arrogancia Tamsin.

—Tienen un pulsador y supongo que si pasa cierto tiempo en el que no lo usan, se activará una alarma nada conveniente. —Kenzi ni siquiera deja que Tamsin le pregunte nuevamente cómo sabe eso y le responde ella misma—: Como te dije, vine antes con Bo.

—Bien, James Bond, entonces ¿cómo narices entro al despacho del tipejo ese?

—Ya le gustaría a James Bond ser yo —comenta Kenzi de forma altanera mientras agarra a Tamsin por el brazo y tira de ella, aunque en la dirección opuesta a la que originalmente deseaba dirigirse la valquiria—. Iremos por aquí —añade la gótica comenzando a caminar.

—¿Cómo que «iremos»? —protesta Tamsin, que a pesar de todo, se deja llevar en la dirección que dice Kenzi.

—Claro que sí —le dice palmeando el brazo de la fae lentamente—, me necesitas para entrar al despacho sin disparar todas las alarmas, está claro que vienes aquí sin saber dónde te metes.

—Eh, soy lo suficiente capaz para ocuparme de esta situación —le replica Tamsin que da un tirón de su brazo liberándose del agarre de Kenzi—. Y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar jugando contigo.

Kenzi se para enfrente de la valquiria, con una mueca en su rostro que denota que está ofendida por lo que ha dicho.

—Escucha atentamente, bonita —le dice con tono reticente mientras levanta el dedo índice hacia el rostro de la fae—, sé cómo entrar al despacho sin que nadie se entere y tú no. Me dejas ir contigo o te las ventilas tú sola.

Tamsin recibe todo el comentario alzando una ceja de forma indiferente y seguidamente sacude la cabeza, tornando los ojos en blanco harta de la actitud de Kenzi.

—Eres una humana bastante molesta —bufa con cierto desdén tratando sortearla y continuar su camino—, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Y tú eres una antipática y una perra arrogante —le contesta impidiendo el paso a Tamsin—, cada uno tiene sus cualidades. Además eres poco agradecida, ya te hubieran descubierto y atrapado si no fuera por mí.

Tamsin suspira. No se va a librar de la humana tan fácilmente.

—¡A otro idiota con esa excusa! —exclama con exasperación—. Tú quieres algo de ese despacho, ¿verdad?

—Claramente no estoy disfrutando tu agradable compañía, así que tú dirás, señorita detective —le responde ladeando la cabeza tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Yo creo que me vas a decir qué cojones quieres —le espeta Tamsin que da un paso hacia ella intentando invadir el espacio personal de Kenzi de nuevo. Su tono suena peligroso y eso eriza la piel de la humana. La gótica comienza a cuestionarse qué fue lo que vio aquella noche en el Dal que empezaba a parecer demasiado lejana y borrosa.

—Bueno, retiro lo de señorita, no hace falta ser tan maleducada, ¿sabes? —dice desviando los ojos lejos de Tamsin y retrocediendo disimuladamente.

—Puedo dejarte inconsciente aquí mismo en apenas unos segundos, así que responde —la amenaza acortando cada vez más el espacio entre ellas.

—Que poco considerada, con los peligros que pueden entrañar dejar este cuerpo por ahí tirado… —Kenzi suspira haciendo un gesto dramático mientras se lleva la mano al pecho y Tamsin carraspea impaciente por conocer la respuesta. Kenzi rueda los ojos, ninguna táctica parece que va a servir para evadir el revelar sus intenciones, y Tamsin la está poniendo de los nervios con aquella actitud, así que decide decirle la verdad—: Bo y yo necesitamos coger una cosita para Lauren.

—¿Vais a robarle a este tipo? —pregunta ella dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Kenzi suspira con cierto alivio, aunque aún sigue habiendo una distancia muy corta entre ellas.

—Para ser justos, él se lo robó primero a Lauren y es un secreto, así que ni una palabra a nadie —le explica la chica gótica, que no duda en hablar mirando a Tamsin a los ojos directamente. No quiere que la detective sepa que su presencia tan cercana la estaba intimidando—. Solo tengo que pillar lo que necesito, me voy y te dejo hacer lo que quieras ahí dentro. Listo, todos felices —concluye intentando poner la cara más inocente que puede.

—Bien, lo siento mucho, pero Lauren tendrá que esperar, tengo que hacer algo muy importante y no he estado soportando las babas de ese capullo para nada —le replica la valquiria, que en un movimiento rápido consigue pasar al lado de Kenzi y dejarla atrás.

—Venga ya, Tam-tam, no te molestaré nada, te lo prometo —le ruega siguiendo a la detective de cerca.

—Dios, no me llames así —le dice molesta.

—¿Por qué? Es súper adorable… —La valquiria continua caminando, ignorándola. Kenzi necesita insistir más—: ¡Tamsin! Por favor y te prometo que no abro más la boca.

Esta vez parece que la detective se lo piensa. Se detiene, se gira hacia Kenzi y la mira atentamente antes de hablarle con seriedad:

—Coges lo que quieras y te largas. Y como abras la boca aunque sea para respirar, te mando a dormir.

La humana ni siquiera le responde, utiliza sus dedos para simular una cremallera sobre sus labios que trata de cerrar. De hecho, permanece en silencio junto a Tamsin mientras se dirigen al despacho de Godofredo, algo que le cuesta bastante, porque de pronto se le ocurren muchos comentarios ingeniosos, pero debe centrarse en conseguir el cristal y eso significa no hacer cabrear a Tamsin. No quiere tentar su suerte con ella, todavía no está segura de los límites de la paciencia de la valquiria, ni de la fuerza de los poderes de los que presume la detective.

Pero pronto llegan al final del corredor y parece que ya no deben preocuparse por ello. Kenzi se dirige con rapidez a la puerta negra que tienen delante y observa el cartel colocado justo encima. Es una salida de emergencia. Empuja la puerta, sin esperar a Tamsin, y se abre ante ella un pequeño habitáculo de hormigón o cemento, ella no es entendida en esas cosas. Hay unas escaleras que van hacia abajo y justo enfrente otra puerta similar a la que acaba de abrir. Si tiene suerte, es posible que sea la que vio Bo anteriormente. Se apresura a tirar de la manilla pero la puerta no se mueve ni un centímetro. Sería demasiada suerte que hubiera estado abierta.

Kenzi saca una horquilla de entre su pelo, la abre doblándola por el centro e introduce una de las puntas en la abertura de la cerradura. Mueve el objeto por el cilindro empujando los pines de la cerradura, pero apenas puede sentir cuál es la altura correcta en la que debe encajar el primer pin. Va a hacer una tarea difícil, quizá necesita algo más fino.

—Déjame —dice Tamsin de pronto. La valquiria coloca la mano sobre el hombro de Kenzi y la aparta suavemente hacia un lado.

La chica gótica abre los ojos exageradamente cuando ve que la detective saca un juego de ganzúas del interior de su chaqueta.

—Es precioso —exclama Kenzi en voz baja mientras admira con devoción la herramienta que está utilizando la valquiria para forzar la cerradura de la puerta.

Tamsin le dirige una mirada de soslayo a la humana y sonríe por lo que dice. Es una sonrisa casi inapreciable, pero Kenzi se da cuenta de ella y se queda un poco perpleja, como si le sorprendiera el hecho de que la detective pudiera sonreír. Parece una reacción estúpida, sin embargo, la imagen que tiene la humana en su cabeza de la malhumorada y borde valquiria no parece tan exacta como creía.

—Listo —dice Tamsin empujando la puerta con el hombro una vez que la consigue abrir.

Al otro lado está el corredor en donde se encuentra el despacho de Godofredo. Los guardias ni se han enterado de que ellas están justo frente a la puerta del despacho. Tamsin saca la tarjeta de acceso con sumo cuidado y la pasa por el lector. La puerta se abre silenciosamente y ellas entran a la estancia con rapidez.

—¡Oh! —exclama Kenzi al entrar, maravillada por lo que ve.

Repisas repleta de objetos de varios tamaños, formas y colores a ambos lados de las paredes. Sus ojos revolotean alucinados por todos los rincones de la habitación. Algunas cosas son muy extrañas, pero otras, ella las reconoce. Con unos pocos de esos objetos, Bo y ella podrían vivir algunos años sin preocuparse del dinero. Su mano va a tocar una figura de una mujer, no está segura de si solo está bañada o es oro macizo, pero de pronto otra mano se interpone en su camino antes de que logre rozarla, dándole un golpe firme que provoca que Kenzi retire de inmediato su mano. La gótica mira de mala manera a la valquiria mientras se frota en donde recibió el manotazo por parte de la otra mujer.

—Pillas lo que querías y te largas —le recuerda Tamsin.

—Vale… vale —responde con cierto retintín.

Kenzi resopla echando un vistazo a la habitación en busca del cristal. Ella se pregunta en qué estaría pensando aquella noche en el Dal. Las imágenes llegan a su cabeza como vagos recuerdos de un sueño. Parecía inverosímil que Tamsin fuera la misma mujer que aquella de ojos verdes, velados por el deseo, que le rogaban por un beso. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Kenzi al pensar en ello, meditando que quizá fue solo una ilusión de su mente y nunca sucedió. De pronto siente cierto nerviosismo cuando imagina la mirada intensa de Tamsin sobre ella, viendo cómo se mueve por aquella habitación, se desconcentra de su tarea, que ya ni se acuerda de ella porque en lo único que puede pensar es en los ojos de la valquiria que no paran de estudiarla.

Está demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Kenzi. Solo oye su propia respiración, muy débil, pero irregular, es como si estuviera sola en aquella habitación. Mira de soslayo hacia atrás y ve a Tamsin examinando algunos objetos de la repisa. Suspira aliviada. Realmente la detective ni le estaba poniendo asunto. De repente se siente tan tonta y avergonzada que se descuida y tropieza con la pata de una mesa. Kenzi se agarra al borde de la misma para no perder el equilibrio y delante de sus ojos aparece unas piedras casi transparentes que brillan con el roce de la luz sobre ellas. La humana se incorpora y las examina con la mirada atentamente. Son unas piedras colocadas en un soporte de plástico oscuro sobre una mesa en mitad del despacho.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta de pronto la valquiria. Kenzi gira la cabeza hasta ella y la ve caminando hacia ella.

—Este es cristal de Lauren, lo que necesitaba —responde dando una palmada y un pequeño brinco de emoción. Realmente espera que la valquiria muestre algún tipo de emoción que no sea la mirada que le echa, como si Kenzi estuviera loca.

—¿Por qué ponerlo apartado del resto de objetos? —pregunta Tamsin con cierto escepticismo y prudencia.

—Pues para presumir, aquí se ve más. Es un fae del deseo, ¿no? —le responde como si fuera obvio mientras agarra el cristal y lo saca del soporte en el que estaba.

—Sí —trata de rebatir la valquiria—, pero…

_Clic._

Kenzi echa una mirada rápida hacia Tamsin que frunce el ceño. Ninguna de las dos tiene tiempo de pensar en qué fue aquel sonido, aunque pueden empezar a hacerse una idea cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se abre y ellas caen por una oscura abertura.


End file.
